


Powerful Men

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dark, Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Rentboys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: 他们说成为大人物的代价是再无一夜好眠。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	Powerful Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerful Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429906) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



> 这篇《大人物》是搬运翻译，译者是bewitched大神，她是发在ETD论坛的大家可以去搜一搜然后瞻仰一下（x）女神的文和大叔的翻译真的都很神TuT  
> 因为是我入圈以来最喜欢的文，所以几年前要了授权转载到lofter希望让更多人可以看到，现在也就一起搬到AO3了！

靠！

不好意思。这儿挺黑的吧？不是故意踩你的。我能坐下么？我保证我不咬人的。怎么说呢，至少咬得不厉害。不过对付这些杂种，你总得有个结实下巴吧？你问我们这是在哪儿？好吧，看样子，我们是在一幢麻瓜教堂的地下室，吃的是放了好几个礼拜的馅饼，等的是圣芒戈下一批志愿者过来，把那堆空木板箱变形成棚屋。就别问我那屋子会是啥味道了。熏人，够呛吧？我不知道，老实说，我也不想知道。可说真的，也没那么糟啦，对不？我们这会儿吧，活下来了，还自由了。要是你问我，我得说也就是这帮塞进来的人，搞得是有那么点儿挤，也搞得有点燥得慌。要是你没打算问就当我没说过，我就那么说说呗。说起来，这里一看就知道有很多像你跟我似的人吧，各种只为消磨生活低谷的时间。或者照Aloho-Maury会说的那样，“与其生活掉沟里——不如掉在屁沟里。”那就是Aloho-Maury喜欢说的话。不怎么上档次，你知道，可有意思。晚上睡得差，就得多笑笑。有些嫖客干奸了你，你能挣的，也就是他丢的几个纳特。真不想承认这常常发生，可不管怎样，Aloho-Maury总能把你逗笑出来。

总之，我们就这样了，统统坐在这栋旧得快倒的教堂地下室，听着那口丧钟举敲得像世界末日一样，我们这群人大多还想着要什么时候这里才开始塌陷。至少，我知道我是这么想的。别问这丧钟是为谁敲的，都是狗屎。这是我最长时间没用那种魔药了，那种魔药自从我……操，我都不记得是什么时候了。至少从，神秘人上台开始吧。事实上，我相当肯定是那天晚上，我和别的家伙们听到了消息，我一开始崩溃了，然后磕了药。感觉上这是唯一能做的正常事情了，真的，尽管我他妈在这帮子人里扛了这么久，一直忍着不碰这玩意儿。男妓朗姆，老伙计们这么叫它。屁精朗姆，润滑液，小白脸果汁，蓝色天堂（根据它的颜色），我家男友。它有多少瘾君子就有多少名字。我们各自对这药都有不同的感触，就像每个娃娃对老妈的奶头一样。过不了多久，神秘人的手下们就掂量到用这药时他们会有多爽，开始给我们免费供药。我记得在麻瓜研究的课程中，有谁说过信仰是民众的鸦片。好吧，老伏不绕弯子，把鸦片给我们了。除非你把给有钱人和纯血们抱大腿称为信仰。我是死都不会认的。

这地方一定就是给男妓呆的，因为像我们这样的人多到死到处乱转。那个肩上披着脏兮兮的破毯子的是Clayton。还有那个叫夜骐Theo，这名字是根据他的老二又长又细，晃得跟夜骐一样。哦，别这么看着我！他的真名叫做Theo Spencer Zeus-Plover，不是Theo-我会吃掉你的子孙当早餐-Nott。是是是，我们听说过他，他还有他那个爹，两个都听说过。操，我打赌你很难讲出一个食死徒的名字，是我们不知道的——或者说不熟悉的。要是我们不知道，那么这条街上那座老文法学校里，我们夜行的姊妹们一定知道。我肯定，她们也快透支了。不管你的生殖器长在里面还是外面，躺着过日子真心不容易。

是是，好吧，我知道。糟糕的双关。说了这些真抱歉。我只是觉得有那么丁点儿紧张。从没真正想过我会等到有这么一天，告诉你真相。我们差不多都基本绝望了，以为永远看不到神秘人垮台了，更不必说，想到会在垮台过程中掺上一脚。对，你没听错。插上一脚，还是大大的一脚。尽管事后想来，我们不应该这么惊讶，毕竟我们有Harry……

你问“哪个Harry？”是什么意思？你住在哪儿了？某个石洞里头？当然是Harry Potter！别看了，你在这儿是找不到他的。他从来不沾这种魔药，什么都不沾，除了偶尔对付瓶火焰威士忌。为什么？好吧，理由之一，他是Harry Potter，不是吗？你是这么想的，就因为他去应召卖个把钟头的翘屁股，然后回来慢慢挨着坐到地上，就跟我们这些人一样？错了，先生！他虽然从来不说，至少没跟我说过，但我猜，他想要保持头脑清醒，眼神锐利，好时刻警戒地观望。他总是不断地侧耳静听。总是偷偷摸摸地做些这个那个。总是等待着，直到现在我知道了。等待采取行动的机会。

好吧，好吧，我看得出你笑了，那我得跟你复习一下我早先观察得出的结论，关于这地方满满的男妓们，因为显然你不是，也不准备当。我想你不会知道跟大人物上床的第一定律。是是是，我明白。直男们总以为他们懂得上床的一切，可我能跟你保证，他们不懂。完全都还没摸着边儿呢。嗯，要是你有跟老练的妓女睡过的话，也许你会懂的。可大多直男们都没有。不是吗？嗯，这就对了。我说的够清楚的了。让我想想要怎么跟你解释呢。反正你跟我这会儿也不忙着上哪儿去。你已经跟基佬们开了个头，我呢，随时准备满口喷粪。我们跟正派社会还接不上，我的朋友，而现在这个地方——诸如我们之类的结伴结对——就是为了重新回到正轨上去。总之，我刚才说到哪儿了？跟大人物上床的第一定律就是像是……给你时间回想一下算术占卜，差不多就是那样：

大人物们都十分压抑。压抑的人通常有许多秘密。秘密太多的人会崩溃。此外，所有大人物最终都会说出他们的秘密。你只要在合适的时间合适的场合逮着他们。而我们男妓的工作就是在合适的时间出现在合适的场合。

什么？你不相信大人物会对我们倾诉秘密？那么，我给你举个例子吧。那些该死的首席演员的例子。比如前魔法部部长。对，就是他，老伏的得力助手。对，就是今天早上被发现泡在一浴缸血水里的那个男人。你问他是常客吗？嗯，不是。一开始不是的。直到有天晚上他跟Harry过了夜。自那起他就成了常客，尽管……你该见过他的！靴子是定做的，袍子是咒语精剪合身的高级料子，手呢，是你有生见过最他妈干净无瑕的。一点儿都看不出那小伙儿干过那么些龌龊勾当。我很惊讶国际巫师法庭居然能大老远地查到他魔杖的不可饶恕咒，他就是那么的龌龊透顶。有没有头衔？那还用说。我猜你不是这地方的人，对吧，你连这么基本的事情都不知道。是啊，有头衔，大有来头的贵族，就跟魁地奇球场那么大。还有个年纪很小的老婆，根本不知道丈夫是对自己干什么用的，尤其是一个不出柜的同性恋食死徒，喜欢被干，被打屁股，被教训自己是个淘气、淘气、淘气的男孩。

你笑了，可这是真的。我为什么知道的？因为我看过他们一次，这就是为什么。哦，甜蜜的阿波罗插在冰棍上啊。别这样，我是男妓不是圣人。好玩么？那是Aloho-Maury另一句名言。事实上，是我的最爱之一。男妓不是圣人。每次都让我哈哈大笑，相信我，我开始讲这个故事的时候，你会感激我让你先大笑一阵的。怎么，你认为自己永远不可能为一个食死徒感到难过？好吧，食死徒也是人，不是吗？跟我们一样，有着血肉之躯的人。不，我不是为他们的所作所为辩解！操，真不是！我的母亲，梅林保佑她，因为他们和他们的仁慈，一早躺在了坟墓里。你永远不会淡忘这点。他妈的一秒钟都不会，就算你把他们的老二插在屁股里也一样，那时候他们哼哼唧唧哀求得像个婴儿，因为从他们穿着校服起，就从来没这么硬过，而他们要命的每天都吓得像坨屎一样，因为他们的老板看着他们像随时都会把他们钻心剜骨一样，他们见鬼的也只想要爱而已！想要有人爱他们。就算只有一个晚上，第二天你在男厕拉屎的时候，他们就会派几个小食死徒索了你的命，因为他们想起昨夜在激情上头之下，他们对你说过那些不该说的，所以后来他们——你可想而知——感觉傻透了。

我真见过这事儿发生没有？当然了，还不止一次。让我们看看角落里的那个人。漂亮的，神经兮兮的小东西。不会超过16岁，从模样来看是个纯血。我们谁都不确定是不是真的，可他的确身上有那种“我是斯莱特林出来的”味道。高尔，老的那个，迷恋过他一阵。以前每个礼拜用魔法部的车子接走他一次，然后有一天早上，我们在平常的地盘上乱晃，发现了他。脸被揍烂了，胸口中了燃烧咒，被丢在那儿随便冻死或流血到死。有流言说，是老高尔让小高尔给自己收拾的烂尾。这能说得通那顿残暴了。怎么形容那种感觉呢，发现你自己亲爱的老爹玩腻了捅某人的菊花，而那人刚好跟你是在霍格沃茨穿开裆裤时就认识的。

你现在这么看着我干嘛？“捅菊花”对你来说有点儿太粗俗了？好吧，至少比“屁眼儿”好吧。我可真心不喜欢这词儿。你去看看问问这里任何一个护士，他们是怎么说的，他们擦过那些屁滚尿流的屁股，那些被某些混蛋施咒弄坏的。我们都是职业的，伙计。职业的男妓跟护士跟治疗师跟外科医师跟妓女。我们见过一切人体能做到的事情，而不管你怎么称谓，那究竟还是身体的一部分，会有体液流出来。总比不流出来好吧？在那个声音难听、热爱恐吓、披头蒙面、流着黑血的东西之前掌权的日子里，我还真希望自己不是人类的身体。Harry花了好几个月去验证那些操蛋的到底需不需要像我们一样吃饭喝水。事实证明他错了。

所以，我还是继续担着这身体吧，十分感谢。就算有各种缺点和瑕疵还有弱点。毕竟，假如一个人已经拥有人类的身体，那么就有机会表明，他还拥有一颗人类的心。至少，我喜欢这么想，跟你说老实话，这么多年我见过的一切都不能推翻我这个想法。这算什么？不好意思，你刚刚说我是个无可救药的浪漫主义？好吧，这可不是我每天都听得到的词汇，我没说你是对的，可反过来说，我也没说你是错的。可也许这就是我们这种人——我们这种人，每天都看着男人流汗，身体起伏，高潮，射精，大喊大叫，就跟婴儿一样——我们这种人还真知道的什么是爱。

且不是……

不好意思？不不，我没事。刚才就是在想事情。危险的事情，嗯。还以为我闭嘴一会儿你会感激的呢。自从我坐过来就一直在动嘴皮子。比那敲来敲去的丧钟还糟糕。就像我说的，我想我就是有点儿紧张。记不得清醒是什么感觉，记不得走在公园里或在餐厅里吃饭，拥有魔杖，寄猫头鹰，用一加隆大小的肥皂和破体恤以外的东西擦干自己屁股是什么感觉了。他们没给我们什么，我们这些混血和麻种，甚至连把尿壶都没有。他们很高兴看到我们被干，在他们身下等着他们高潮，等他们干完了弄干净自己，伺候他们那些变态那些年纪小的那些哑炮那些老头子那些藏得又深又暗的欲望。我们不配念他们的学校，不配住他们的街区，不配乘他们的马车，不配跟他们吃的一样，可我们配得上被干，在他们长夜漫漫面对自我的时候，在他们躺在床上，被孤独和渴望和悔恨淹没的时候……

我是不是在说他们最终会感到悔恨？嗯，这是个好问题。在经历Harry和部长先生之前，我会说，不会。惶恐，也许。可不是悔恨。可现在我不那么肯定了。在今天早上的新闻之后，不那么肯定了。说到部长先生，对了。还记得我把话题扯到高尔父子，捅菊花，魔杖，人权，所有狗屁前，我们正谈到他吗？袍子垂到靴子跟的那个男人？那个男人，根据我听到的可靠消息，穿过那些高级定制衬衫之后就丢掉，不只因为他有洁癖之类的，还因为他可以那么做。因为他什么都不想要，而且人们都知道，他什么都没有。是啊，你当然记得了。怎么可能不记得？毕竟，那是部长先生，每天把神秘人的每一条“改革”政策都推行到底，甚至眼睛都不眨，肯别提掉眼泪了……

好吧。除了最后那条法令。可话说回来，看看他过去的纪录，谁会想到会发生那种事？我是说，在巫师编年史，麻瓜编年史，各种宗教编年史，各种王朝编年史里头，过去有任何人听说过这种事情吗？一个专制政权的最高领导人请求国际势力的介入干涉——各种国际势力！——各国政府？难以想象。

对不起，你刚才是不是问我有没有‘招待’过他？伙计，你吓死我了。看在梅林份上，我们是男妓不是艺妓。好吧回答你的问题，没有，我从来没跟他干过。他从来不让我们任何人碰他，除了Harry，尽管他经常看着我们。提醒你一句，那时候我还不知道是他，是他坐在他的那辆长长的黑轿车后头，透过那些反光的黑玻璃窗看着我们。他开始每一夜都过来，就在日落后。就在街灯初亮的时候，那些投射在他轿车窗户上小小的明亮的倒影，看起来就像是火焰或是别的什么做成的星星还有花朵。那该死的玩意儿向来一尘不染。一定用了足够多的驱散咒，让鸟儿就连在它上头想一想拉屎都不可能。一开始我们以为是老伏本人，可把我们吓得都阳痿得够呛，就算你用麻瓜的显微镜和镊子都弄不出小鸡鸡来。当然了，除了Harry。我觉得他一想到能公平地对决一场就让他硬得能切开玻璃。他可以杀了他，砍掉他的脑袋，要是做得到，他可以对着他爬虫一样的脖子撒尿。Harry就是这么恨他。当然，我们都恨他。可Harry，比起我们还有更多的理由。一整本相册的理由。死去的父母，死去的老师，死去的长者，死去的朋友。老伏在Harry的人生中杀出了一条血路，他就是那么干的。Harry唯一没有血流满地死去的原因是，他忍住了伤痛，用火烫住了创口。但这还是令他付出了代价。你可以从他的眼中看出来。

啥？？等等。你在想什么？以为Harry是某种劫后余生的卡西莫多？（译者：《巴黎圣母院》中丑陋的钟楼怪人）你没看到他的胜利海报吗，他们挂得铺天盖地的？那么多毅然决然的铁青面孔？你没看到？那好吧，真丢人。一旦你拿到健康证出去后，自己去找一张看看，好好看一看。有谁能像他那样经历过一切，他真是狗娘养的动人。不管你从什么角度看，他真是动人。我说认真的，是动人，不是漂亮。就算他眼睛用眼影眼线上了全妆，你永远不会忘记他是男人。他的举止像个男人，他的言谈像个男人，他的气味像个男人。而他也从不会为那些感到羞愧。穿着你见过最无耻的皮裤，站在那里就好像双腿间有御操的皇室权杖。每一次他出来接客，我们谁都赶不上一单。每一次，他们被他迷住了。每一个食死徒，每一个魔法部官员，每一个在老伏专政统治下给他舔靴子的部下。他们等着他前头那个干完，甚至会等着做湿腻腻的第二个——或第三个——要是他没空，就开车在这儿晃个把钟头，等着他跟别人干完，尽管，当然了，是要部长先生来了……Harry喝醉后有时候会夸耀，他不需要润滑剂，因为每一个他让操的食死徒都为下一个灌好了地方。他是一个食死徒性爱机器，他对他们的恨意就像在最深最黑的地狱深渊里一锅煮得发黑沸腾的沥青。

而在他们所有人之中，我想Harry最恨穿着黑靴子和定做袍子，乘着闪闪发光美丽轿车的部长先生。你为什么这么想？因为自从部长先生开始过来后，Harry不再跟别人干了，就只应承他——应承他一个。除了恨，还会是什么？

你说，也有可能是爱？不不，别担心。我不会笑的。我应该笑，可我不会。我们才刚认识。我基本不了解你，可我还是觉得，比起我很多认识多年的密友，你可以看进我内心的更深处。也许是因为你跟我正在经历一样的的事情——我们所熟悉世界的完结，我们迷瘾的完结，也许（甚至不敢奢望的？）行使与生俱来的权利，我们漫长生命流亡的完结？——我们的生命，有着魔法，飞翔，感觉宇宙在我们之间低语，就像上万只飞蛾振翅。我从未想过这天会到来。我从未想过我们能从他手中解放，可如今……如今……

真对不起。因为我好不容易才跟上最近这几天发生的一切。部长先生的倒戈，战争，挣脱束缚我们的奴役，那个消息……那个……原谅我，我累了，这是一场如此漫长的战争。如此漫长到可怕的战争……

谢谢，嗯，我想我是渴了。你也想来一口？你确定？好吧，干杯。我欣赏你。也许在这里一切完结之后，你同我可以找时间出去。也许他们会重新开放破釜，我会请你喝一杯。什么？哦好吧，不好意思。那么一杯生鳃草汁怎么样？嗯？好咧，就这么说定了。哦不，我才不是在重操旧业呢。像我舔鸡巴都快舔了一辈子了。第一次大概不是在霍格沃茨那些年，可我他妈知道，比起坐在魔法部的车子后头，膝盖压到耳朵边上，我可以做点儿更好的事情。

我说的是，魔法部的车子，不是魔法部长的车子。告诉你，除了Harry没有人见过那宝贝的里面。尽管他曾经跟我描述过一次。描述里头椅子的皮料软到你觉得坐下去就会在屁股下面融化，有一柜子的雕花矮脚杯和水晶狭口杯，还有价值上千加隆的威士忌——麦考伦珍稀款，布鲁莱迪，肯特轩樱桃——那类的牌子。可显然，部长先生从来不喝一口。至少在Harry跟他在一起的时候不喝。尽管，喜欢看着Harry喝。Harry曾告诉我，部长先生有一回什么都不做，就拿冰块蘸着威士忌喂他。在Harry让他舔了点儿舌头上的Glen Garioch（威士忌）时候，他把那迷人裤子里头弄得一塌糊涂。对，我知道。就跟做爱一样色情，对吧？真是太糟糕了，让你脑子里有了该死的食死徒们至高无上老大的画面，还对着他手淫。

什么？是啊，我当然是从自身经验这么说的。你以为我会羞于承认那么一丁点儿自慰么？听着伙计，当黑暗君主把那些老混蛋们钻心剜骨虐待一番后，他们只会屁滚尿流地，然后在你腿上淋淋漓漓，经历这一切，承认想象着两个像Harry和部长先生那么动人的男人一面手淫没什么大不了的。他动人吗？操当然了，他很动人！也从没见过一张他的照片？伙计，这些多年你到底住在哪里的?不好意思，这是反问句。你不要真的回答的。我看到刺青了。你显然至少在阿兹卡班呆了一部分时间。难怪从你一放出来开始就没停过喝酒。要是我可能也一样，或者更糟糕。可当然了，他很动人，真的。要是你问我的感想，就是真他妈浪费。他有你见过最长的腿。有他妈一英里那么长。又长又直，裹着你能想象的最好的衣服。哦，不是，他不想那些魔法部其他那些肥肥的老鬼们，带着一手的戒指，圆礼帽，还有紫色的丝绒袍子。真心的！他们以为他们在糊弄谁呢？据我知道谁都不唬不成，那是一定的。可部长先生从头到脚都穿戴的不同。一双漂亮的手上除了结婚戒指设么都没有，只有纯棉，羊毛，和真皮才能接触他那完美的皮肤。总之，一个完全不是同一类的男人。不，我没必要把他说成一个好人。在许多方面，他更糟，因为不像克拉布和高尔和卡罗和洛克伍德他们，他清楚自己在做什么。他不只是服从命令，他还发号施令。我问你，哪个更恐怖？是一个人可以脸上带着笑容对你实施钻心剜骨？还是一个人一面含着眼泪一面对你做出同样的事情，直到你浑身毛孔冒出血来，五脏翻搅到失控，能把你自己的母亲供出来，只要摆脱他该死的停手!!

抱歉，伙计。真抱歉。不知道我这是哪门子上身了。那丧钟听起来真是要命的哭哭啼啼，对吧？就好像你需要看到别人哭出来一样。我猜你在阿兹卡班见过的事情，超出普通人一辈子需要见到的。Harry自己跟我说过一些那里的事情。你知道的，他在那儿也呆过一阵。在神秘人霍格沃茨之战获胜后的四年。四年，他告诉我们每天早上，每一个每一个该死的早上，他醒来都想着那天会是他的末日。你能想象吗？好吧，你大致能想象，可我不能。要是我在那儿四个星期都呆不住，更别提四年。我经常想，宁可面对神秘人本人，也好过面对那些该死的摄魂怪。至少大家都说老伏还曾经是个人呢。那些混蛋们可从来都不是。你问，他是怎么逃出来的？他没逃。是在我们亲爱的不在了的部长先生宣誓上任后某天被放出来的。对，我知道。我想这也吓到过他。毕竟，他的朋友们没一个被释放的——我是说，那些在那场战斗后活下的朋友。没有人知道是谁下的命令，或是为什么。尽管你得相信老伏一定有批准的，因为要是还有那么一个要他留点神的人，那一定是Harry。可有个在什么位置上的什么人，一定对Harry打心眼儿里感兴趣，要不然……

嗷！你刚刚说出了我一直没机会说的话！你说，部长先生，亲自？嗯，一个创造奇迹的人，不是吗？不久之后，他对Harry心心念念的样子，就像找球手对着飞贼。就好像他一辈子都在找他，在黑暗降临后，乘着那辆该死的安静的黑色大轿车碾过大街小巷。你问，Harry从前察觉没有？尽管我觉得他有，可不好说。至少他从未露出那种迹象。可话说回来，作为他最知名的嫖客，Harry对他们的事情守口如瓶。提醒一句，不是所有一切。他跟我们分享了很多他们做过的细节，但就是不说他们的谈话内容。我认识的人里头从没有一个人听到过他们谈的一个字……

你这话是什么意思，“也许他们不说话？”他们当然说话！或者至少，部长先生说话。就跟我之前对你说的，大人物们跟我们说话，伙计。对我们表露他们的心声，他们的私密，他们焦黑的灵魂。可Harry？想都别想。Harry严守信则到死，不对任何一个男孩子任何一个魔法部的人任何人说一个字。我说严守信条是认真地。就像一个严守信则的士兵，这对Harry来说不是开玩笑。要撑过那些日子有时候会留下伤痕。这是战争，伙计。该死的战争。而他们是敌人。我们轻吻、吮吸、爱抚、上床、拥抱的男人，他们会在高潮时哭喊咒骂。他们是该死的敌人，我们从来不会忘记。也无法忘记。你看到我脚踝上的疤没有？对，就是那里的那个。那就是奴隶印记的地方。十年了，那个印记就在那里，用该死的黑魔法力量割进我的皮肤，把我像条狗一样栓在教堂方圆一里之内。这里像我们这样的有上万个，我们这些混血，麻种，血统背叛者——就是我们这些没进阿兹卡班的。梅林啊，可那些纯血一定恨他们自己人远远超过他们恨我们，对吗？我宁可身无分文——是的，这又是一句Aloho-Maury说过的话，真不错吧？我宁可做个身无分无的麻种，也好过一个反抗后被定罪打上烙印的血统背叛者。就像他们对Weasley一家做的那样……千万别让我想起来！

所以说，是啊，Harry严守信则到死。想象一下，就像上个钟头一直敲钟的那个家伙一样严守信则。他从不碰那种魔药的原因之一，他此刻不在这里跟我们作堆的原因之一。魔药带来的后果会让他无路可退，颤抖，痉挛，幻觉，尖叫，呕吐，还有……对不起。我现在描述的感觉好像这就要来了，我毫不羞耻地承认，这会把我活生生吓得失禁。谢谢，我也会照顾你的，伙计。尽我所能，尽管你跟我，咱俩接下去都会攥紧拳头度过我们下一个七十八小时。让我们期待会有更多的护士从现在这群来的地方过来吧。说一句，我不是在抱怨。很难相信会有很多人能过来这里，像Harry那样，不曾屈服于药瘾和绝望，却始终双眼坚毅地盯着一切结束的这一天，知道我们这些人需要他们的帮助。他们的怜悯。他们的爱。很难相信在经历了一切我们所见的之后，还有那种东西存在。我是说，爱。还有一次，在Harry情绪黑暗的时候（是的，他有很多黑暗的情绪），他告诉我爱就像操完一场后喷出来的液体：一开始是暖的，充满了潜质与生命，可过不了多久，就变冷，干涸，发臭。是啊。消极。我知道。可是，你知道吗？在他内心深处的深处，我并不认为那是Harry真正相信的。我认为他可能希望自己相信，可我不认为他有做到过。毕竟，我认为Harry是个幸存者，并不是因为他交出过自己的心。我认为是他是幸存者，是因为他把心埋得又深又紧，因此得以安然度过。安全，且无法碰触。

你说，除了部长先生？好吧，有些人从来没见过他们俩的照片，更别提亲身遇到他们，你好像对那项判断相当有自信。不能说我跟你一样。我是说，一样自信，尽管那种想法曾经掠过我的脑海。可你要记住，这么多年来，我每天都看着那个男人的政策分分秒秒造成的后果。我看见过因此造成的孤儿，残废，残疾，还有彻底毁了的人们。可话说回来，我也看见过他触摸Harry的样子，就在两周前的那个晚上。他发布那条法令前的那个晚上。你是个麻种吗？好吧，我想是。我也是。那么你就能欣赏我接下去的这个比喻了。那条法令就像推倒多米诺骨牌一样把一切推翻了。一切以国际联盟的介入告终，推倒了魔法部，粉碎了把我们所有人囚禁在这里的约束，而最终——我认为无可非议地——让Harry战胜了伏地魔……

对，你说的对。我看见过他们在一起。我还没跟你说过吧？我说过什么？哦对，部长先生喜欢被打屁股。当然了，这是真的，不过我撒了个小谎说我知道是因为我看见过。事实是，我从未见过Harry把部长先生摁倒膝盖上（让我告诉你吧，我可愿意此再招一堆的疤痕！）只是听Harry说过一次。一开始，部长先生刚来那阵子。为此，让我们统统大笑了一通，真的。想象着我们时髦傲慢的部长大人裤子挂在膝弯上，屁股蛋儿上盖着Harry的掌纹，就好像北爱尔兰旗帜似的，这画面快把我们笑尿了。可惜没有，真难过，从没真正看到过。事实上，很少真正看到他们在一起。只有几次我四处乱晃，看见Harry上下那辆车。还有一次，在一场暴风雨中，我看见他们站在街角。他们那时候，在争吵。我是说，真正的争吵。甚至会有人说，是对打。像最好的朋友，或是兄弟，或是情人。面红耳赤，大吼大叫，Harry缩在衣领之下看起来是那么的火辣，雪花甚至在打在他面孔前就融化成了雨水。没法儿告诉你他们在吵什么，因为老实说，我太震惊了，僵在原地，冻得牙齿打颤。此外，风是往反方向吹的，就像刮走破旧的报纸或别的什么一样刮走了他们说话的声音。现在还能回想起那场暴风雪。是我记忆中最要命的一场暴风雨。废弃的巴比肯庄园那儿的保温咒失效了，在那儿一起的20来人都死了。还认识他们中的好几个呢。挺好的小伙子们啊。真他妈的浪费……

哦，我刚说到哪儿了。我很少很少看见Harry和部长先生在一起，尽管到头来我们都知道，一直到最后他们几乎每晚都见面。附带说一句，我们那时候可不知道一切快要结束了。事实上，我自己也明白，当然了，他们都这么说我，我那时候根本他妈的没半点儿知觉感到战争结束在际。尽管，现在回想起来，的确是有迹象的……总之，Harry和我和Aloho-Maury，还有这里其他三个家伙共用这两间卧室。说真的，真不赖。十年来我见过最好的地方，尽管我会跟你讲发生在这里的故事悲惨到远远，超过夸奖这房子本身。就这么说吧，这里至少功能俱全，炉子上有一个还能用的燃烧器，一间能冲水的厕所，一个龙头能用的水槽。做人还能指望什么呢，嗯？哦对了，还有一张床。只是在地板上的床垫当做一张床，可对我们来说，这就他妈的是一种奢侈和舒适的高度了。我们轮流睡在上面，一致同意无人会把嫖客带进来。我们就把这里留给自己。真是又美好又实在。嗯，想象一下事实是我们五个臭气熏天，因为你在一个水槽里所能做的清洁有限。跟你说不知道有都少次我走进来撞见Maury努力把自己黏糊糊的屁股嵌到龙头下面去。真他妈傻乎乎的一蠢蛋。梅林啊，我真爱他。看看他是不是在这周围。自从开火的前三晚酒没见过他了。教堂大半烧成了白地，可我了解Aloho，他会没事的。他就像我们其余人一样，是个幸存者。特别像只要命的蟑螂，他是那么擅长逃生。天哪，我真爱他。你也会的。我们三个可以一起去喝生腮草汁，他会跟你讲些故事，就这么着！你觉得我已经有大堆的故事了？好吧，在Aloho-Maury面前我连个荧光闪烁都撑不住，他有满满的疯癫故事。

总之，我们六个人就那么吃喝拉撒一起取暖，努力不要在一天之内踩到别人的神经三次以上。当然，我们不是一直在呆在那里的。我们大多数时间站在街角，努力赚几个纳特。我们大多数实际都会站到僵掉。我，个人来说，一天差不多干掉一瓶蓝的，现在想起来可有点伤感，还真有点吓人，不过那时候觉得真心过得不错了。不管怎么说，那天是轮到我享受床，我把干屁股之类的事情抛诸脑后，躺在上面，望着天花板上麻瓜嬉皮士的织花毯子，那是伙计们发现的好东西之一，钉在上面遮住该死的青苔蔓延的痕迹。我还记得，那时候夜晚刚降临，我他妈正一动不动地躺着呢。事实上，纹丝不动地感觉得到有人站在门口，一抬头看见了部长先生。我还以为自己干坏了屁股出现幻觉了。哈罗，我说，然后他就盯着我看了会儿，然后非常小心翼翼地说道，非常抱歉打扰到你了。我在找Harry。你看到他了吗？就那付样子，又冷静又时髦又讨厌。就好像是在每周三下午茶时间奇斯维尔大街烧毁的麻瓜住宅区，魔法部在进行常规检视。感觉上只要我说出一句话，我就会让自己被带走，因此我决定什么都不说，因为这该死的没有任何可能食死徒头头真正站在我的卧室门口，看起来又羞怯又诱人，我一边还穿着T恤和脏兮兮内裤，一边数自己放的屁。我是说，梅林跳动的青蛋蛋啊！我觉得自己终于失心疯了！

所以，我猜他不在家，是么？对，就是这么说的。他确实就是这么说的。我一点儿都没编。把“在”和“家”连在一起说得就好像嘴里有块没有融化的黄油。就在那一刻，我意识到这不是幻觉，是真实发生的事情，而我应该做点儿什么，要快。所以，我告诉他等一等，套上牛仔裤和外套，出去找Harry，因为我基本上知道在哪儿能找到他。就如我之前说的，我懒洋洋的不在状态，可我依然还记得部长先生在我经过的时候没有从门口移开。他反而是转身靠在了门框上，好像身体笔直，我挤身经过他时，我记得是闻到了他身上美妙的气味。那种魔药一直提升我的感官和反应——这是受到男妓和嫖客欢迎的原因之一——我还记得他的气味让我感觉有某种微微的晕眩。那时候，我觉得他闻起来像权力。阴冷要命的权利。可在我十年以来真正第一次洗了个澡之后，我意识到那只是淡淡的老式英国薰衣草香皂？你能相信吗？在短短十年内，承受这种感官的变化！

嗯，Harry的确就在我料想的地方。跟他的朋友Hermione在比划策谋些什么。还有一个爱尔兰人，以前跟他一起上学的，另一个是名字里带着什么符号的，我一直觉得他不怎么样。可我想要是知道他在帮助Harry，我可能不会这么无礼。他们都住在大厅的另一侧，所以当然了，他在那里。我进去的时候，他们都抬起头来，于是我说，Harry，伙计，有人找你，他脸上表情瞬间变了，要命，我忘了！他跳了起来，跟朋友说他要走了，然后我们穿过大厅一路走回去的路上，他轻声问我，虽然还没有轮到他，他今晚可不可以用那张床，然后在他给我信号前，尽可能的不要让其他人进来？我能察觉对于我知道正在等他的那个人，他不是很兴奋，可我立刻猜想，要是我都注意到了，他就会觉得泄露了天机，他会利用我给他望风的这个时机做点什么。所以，我跟他说好的，没事，他走进了房间，我坐在大厅里，心脏砰砰砰地跳，一边咒骂着，一边仿佛真的置身于该死的地狱。

我打赌你知道接下去会发生什么。从你的眼睛里我看得出来。是的，我有个偷窥的小洞，是的是的，我看了他们。你在跟我开玩笑吗？要是你，遇到这种劲爆的事情会任由机会错过吗？总之，我们房间的隔壁间正好空着。有人弄坏了门，还扒拉坏了墙壁，在上面踢出很多洞。有一个小洞正好能让我瞄进我们的房间，正对着床垫的方向。所以，我用支口红在我们房间门上写下，“别进来，混蛋们！”，然后跑到隔壁房间去偷窥。不出意料，他们就在里面。Harry和部长先生。

他们在交谈，不过我听不到在说什么。我只能猜测是一些重要的事情，因为Harry发疯般挥手作势，而部长先生一只手握拳，捶着手掌，就好像他想捶上Harry的脸。我很惭愧地承认，可那时候，我还以为他们在争论渡夜资，真是的。我知道，这看起来很疯狂。我肯定，要是部长先生买得起一瓶三百加隆的苏格兰威士忌，他就买得起Harry一个钟头的屁股，且无疑十分的甜美。就像我说的，那是发布那条法令的前一夜。那时候我还不知道，可现在我该死地知道了，这让我想到就不寒而栗，因为我肯定（你也是吧？）那就是他们讨论的事情。而我现在最好奇的是：是谁在说服谁什么，而且为什么？可我猜那是我们永远都得不到答案的事情了。他现在也许是个大人物了，可不是那种爱聊天的大人物。至少不像我跟你，也不像那种人。

我是个混蛋，我知道的，要是哪天我成了叔叔爸爸或是谁的爷爷，我知道我会毙了我自己。可事实是，我记不住那天见到的每一个细节。我僵住了，他们在我窥孔小小的视野里踱进踱出的。可有一段我记得清清楚楚，清楚得就像是昨天发生的一样。我记得到了某一刻，部长先生崩溃了，开始大哭，我不是在描述大把的鼻涕眼泪，或仅仅那样。不是的，先生。那个人崩溃了，就好像他的双肩承担了全世界的重量，然后突然间，他内心的某一处，某个小小的部分，崩坏了，然后他身上的一切开始崩塌，犹如上吨的砖石。我是说，那是跪倒在地上双拳抓紧地毯的痛哭出声。让我告诉你吧，我亲耳听到的就是那样。我快被那场面吓出屎来了。别误会我。我之前听过男人大哭。很多男人。事实上，我打赌，我见过大哭的男人，比你们大部分的医生，治疗师，还有你们的麻瓜牧师所有人加在一起见过的还要多。毕竟，要是你遇上一个长久以来一直拒绝承认自己的基佬，然后在他的乞求下让他得到了高潮，没有什么能让一个成年人哭得比这个还厉害。没有什么事情能像这样让一个男人崩溃。以为我在对你装腔作势？嗯，真没有。事实简单直白就是如此。可就算我见过那么多男人大哭，我从没见过一个男人哭得像部长先生那夜那样。进一步说，我从没见过一个像部长先生那样的男人大哭。来找我的男人们早已学会了屈服——在各种情势之下，也许是他们的妻子，或者老板，或者亲爱的老爹。可部长先生的样子就好像再说，“我从不屈服，永远都不会。”那男人的脊梁挺得就跟扫帚柄似的。灰色的眼睛冷酷的就好像十二月的天空。我告诉你：他是那种让其他人臣服，并甘心臣服的男人，可他就在我眼前，双手双膝撑在地上，哭得脸上稀里哗啦的，就好像他永远得不到宽恕了。的确，想一想，他是不会得到宽恕。至少，除了老天爷，无人会宽恕他。

Harry会不会宽恕他？伙计，你问的事情我无法回答。好吧，Harry是对他说了什么。我没听清，可不管说了什么，止住了部长先生的眼泪，就好像Harry是他的妈妈，他只不过是一个晚上吓醒的小孩。可Harry扶起了他，牵着他走向床垫，让他躺下，期间一直轻声低语说着什么，我听不清。或者他可能只是在哼哼安抚。我说不准。我只知道部长心甘情愿地走过去了，你甚至可以说，是羞怯地，Harry开始解开他身上袍子的搭扣时，他一动都不动。好吧，现在回想起那一切，我又要感到羞愧了，可我记得想着，操好耶！Harry，干他吧，老伙计！我是说，部长先生一开始来找Harry的几个月，我们很高兴他是Harry接客清单上的名字。举个例子，我们知道部长先生喜欢像男学生一样隔着裤子蹭鸡巴，而Harry靠亲吻就能让他高潮。我们知道，就像我说过的，他喜欢被打屁股，抽脸，偶尔还喜欢躺下被短马鞭抽一顿，期间一直对他说他活该如此，活该挨每一下鞭子。Harry曾说，那些日子他最大的目标，就是让部长先生每次看到他坐下来喝茶都会吓得战战兢兢。Aloho-Maury喜欢那句话。他至少有一个礼拜天天都演哑剧给我们看，优雅地陷落座椅，扭着屁股，装模作样的面无表情，就好像他是皇太后，不小心咬了一只柠檬。把我们都笑坏了，真的。总之，那天晚上我开心地看着眼前的景象，觉得自己正在那出好戏里头，尽管不知道为什么会上演这么一出。那段日子，Harry已经有很久没有跟我们分享他在部长先生身上的各种丰功伟业了，甚至有一次，大概一个月之前，Harry揍了某个家伙，因为他们讲到自己亲眼看见他前一夜上了部长先生的车。你一定想象得到，这让我们都吓退了。我记得自己那时想，该死的！Harry要投身那边的阵营了，会接受标志或别的什么。那看起来真的有点儿吓人……

你问，为什么我没有考虑另一种可能性？你是说，与其是Harry迷恋上了部长，为什么不能是部长先生迷恋上了Harry？再说一次，我猜因为我认识他，而你不认识。就算是我不是真正了解他，可我见过他。跟他同处过一室。见过他下过一次指令，把一处麻瓜村庄烧为白地，连眼皮都不眨。我肯定，那个男人比钢铁更强硬，也更冷酷，可我猜，你那晚上就不会那么想，要是像我一样看到他……

你知道，这真有趣。到头来，我们终究是人类，不是吗？有着手指和脚趾和血肉和五脏和性器和心的人类。以前看见大男人们穿着短裤吊带袜，大腹便便头发花白，知道我拥有让他们哭出来乞求的力量，这让我感到兴奋。那些魔法部的假发狂带着俗丽得要命的戒指，头发闪耀丰厚到不可思议，仿佛这就能让他们假装是扬名国际的花花巫师，而不只是一堆秃头虐待狂。当你脱去了他们的衣物，大多数人会看起来更老，更悲惨。可部长先生不是。Harry该死地剥光了他的衣服，一丝不挂，你猜怎么着？真是古怪得不得了，可就算除去了他所有的装饰——他的龙纹及膝靴，他熨烫完美的裤子，他素白的衬衫，他定制的袍子，就好像那么多年的时间突然在他身上消融了。他就那么躺着，身体赤裸、舒展，双手抓住脏脏的床单，就像孩子一样。操，我被触动了，被那付景象。而那显然也触动了Harry，因为突然之间，他哭了，却是无声地，不像部长先生之前那样，然后亲吻他的手腕他的喉咙他的膝弯。我问你，怎么可能一个男人，他双手用力到肘弯充血，还拥有如此苍白无瑕的皮肤？怎么可能一个男人，明明亲自下令屠杀了上千的人命，却在Harry亲吻他平摊的手掌时，他妈的会泛起玫瑰花瓣的粉色？怎么可能一个男人，发明了把钻心剜骨和神锋无影结合在一起的咒语，让受害人因为上千个伤口，血液喷洒得像要命的麻瓜除草机一样痛苦翻滚挣扎，居然有那么精致的粉色乳头，看起来就好像会在你舌头底下跟棉花糖一样融化？而怎么——怎么——可能一个男人看起来他妈的没心没肺，会说出这样的话，“操我，Harry，”就像是一场爱的表白？告诉我，我是认真的。我想知道为什么会有人那么扭曲那么邪恶还可以那么……那么该死的动人，这完全违背生活常理啊。我来到教堂这么久，可正义不是应该能够从形迹上辨别出邪恶吗？而邪恶不是应该看起来又丑又畸形，就应该他妈的怎么看都不顺眼吗？那个男人身体上唯一不顺眼或者说丑陋的地方，就是那个龌龊的标志，那是媒体们推断导致他死亡的原因。在他的君主被他的情人亲手推倒后的一个礼拜，他想要把那标志从他完美的皮肤上切除掉。就像我说的，真他妈浪费。

在我看来，一定曾有某个人，在某个地方，某个时刻——可能在他还是学生的时候——可以把他拉到边上对他说，“真的吗？你真的是这样子的吗？”我是说，事情一定要变成那样吗？他真的坏到骨子里了吗？还说也许可以有一个人——一个老师？也许是一个朋友？——也许有谁可以在事态太迟之前挽救他？还是他只是投错了胎？生为纯血，动人，且注定歧途。好吧，如今我们永远都不会知道了，是吧。尽管事实上大人物终将他们的秘密诉与人知，然而另一事实是，死人将他们的秘密永远带入了坟墓。

咳。是我的错觉，还是这里真的一下子都突然静了下来？哦，你是对的。该死的丧钟终于停了。感谢梅林。感谢他终于敲完了咱钟楼上最后一击撞钟，终于完了。现在，也许我们可以躺下来睡一会儿，在最糟糕的发作之前。过来，给你一半我的毯子。就像我一开始坐下来说的，我不咬人。还有，现在是一月，冷得要命，一个小小人类的体温不会让另一个人难过得——不管他是直的，弯的，男妓还是囚犯。给你，你还可以共用我铺盖里的一个枕头。是的，我知道。这地板真他妈硬，是吧？可至少我们安全了，还有饭吃，要是我晚上惊醒过来，你会在，而要是你惊醒了，我也一样在。你知道，他们说权利的代价是再无一夜好眠。嗯，据我所知，有一个大人物今夜终于能够熟睡了，我只想说，愿他长眠安宁。

因为被他留下来的那一个，一定做不到了。

-完结-

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家可以喜欢这篇，再次感谢译者bewitched！


End file.
